Certain firearms have the ability to be xe2x80x9cbroken-downxe2x80x9d, that is the barrel is separated from the stock/frame assembly. For example, Thompson/Center Arms, Inc.(copyright) (Rochester, N.H.) manufactures a line of rifles and handguns that permits the user to interchange barrels of differing calibers and lengths on a single stock/frame assembly.
The ability to interchange barrels allows a hunter to utilize a single stock/frame assembly while concomitantly providing the flexibility of being able to use different barrel lengths and/or caliber ammunition depending upon the specific type of game being hunted. Similarly, for a target shooter, this interchangeability allows the shooter to interchange barrels of varying lengths and calibers depending upon the target distance, type of targets being shot, and the shooter""s individual preferences. Although the flexibility to interchange barrels and calibers has the advantages described above, it also presents a number of disadvantages to the owner of the weapon.
Thompson/Center Arms, Inc.(copyright) manufactures two types of firearms, the Contender(copyright) and Encore(copyright), which can be separated into two componentsxe2x80x94a barrel and a stock/frame assembly. However, due to the extensive selection of different caliber/length barrels available through the manufacturer, the owner of such firearms can quickly amass a large number of different components which must be safely and conveniently stored. Such storage of the stock/frame assembly, following its separation from the barrel, is, at-best, problematic.
Unfortunately, there is no xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d method for storing such a separated stock/frame assembly. For example, the stock/frame assembly can be placed into a xe2x80x9csoft casexe2x80x9d fabricated from material (e.g., cotton, nylon, fleece, and the like) that protects the outer surface of the stock/frame assembly from being marred. The xe2x80x9csoft casexe2x80x9d is then generally placed either upright in a corner, or lying on the floor of a gun cabinet/safe. While storage of the stock/frame assembly in such a soft case protects the outer surface of the assembly, it increases the probability of the assembly being subjected to other types of potential damage.
For example, enclosing the stock/frame assembly in the soft case tends to promote corrosion due to the lack of air circulation and/or the trapping of humid air or moisture therein. Additionally, a stock/frame assembly leaning against the corner or lying on the floor of a gun cabinet/safe may also fall or get hit by a falling weight (e.g., by another stored stock/frame assembly or barrel), which has the potential of causing damage to the assembly. Gun manufacturers warn gun users that a stock/frame assembly that has been struck in this manner must, be inspected prior to use, so as to assure that there is no structural damage to the assembly (i.e., especially to the receiver area which is subjected to extremely high pressure during the firing of the weapon). Failure to perform such an inspection can result in serious or fatal injury to the shooter and/or a bystander.
Moreover, various critical, internal and external mechanical components of the firearm (e.g., hammer, firing pin, chamber, etc.) which are located on or within the frame element can be damaged if improperly stored.
With respect to aesthetics, many owners select expensive and rare grades of wood for the stock of the stock/frame assembly. Some firearm owners also purchase after-market stocks which have been hand-engraved or supplied with intricate inlays. Improper storage can therefore cause marring of the stock""s finish. Additionally, improper storage can also lead to warping of the stock""s wood. Warping can markedly effect the accuracy of the firearm due to improper alignment of the frame element within the stock/frame assembly. If the frame and barrel elements are not properly aligned a hunter could discharge the firearm with the resulting shot missing its intended target. The missed shot also has the potential of damaging private property or hitting a bystander. Similarly, such misalignment can markedly effect a target shooters score.
Finally, the currently-utilized methods of storage for such stock/frame assemblies are inefficient, in that they do not allow instant identification of the specific stock/frame assembly which is stored. They also do not maximize the use of space within the gun cabinet/safe.
Therefore, there remains an, as yet, unfulfilled need for the development of a firearm component holder and support that allows proper storage of the stock/frame assembly from the Contender(copyright) and/or Encore(copyright) brands of Thompson/Center Arms, Inc.(copyright) firearms within a gun cabinet/safe that functions: (i) to mitigate the risk that the stock/frame assembly will be damaged; (ii) to mitigate the risk that of possible damage to the various mechanical components (e.g., hammer) of the firearm; and (iii) to allow instant identification of the individual assembly which is being stored.